


Sapps & Barkley, Gruff Oaktopus Detectives

by credoimprobus



Category: My Singing Monsters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because this is an idea that's floated around my head since I got that combo of names in-game, and was <em>ridiculously charmed</em>.</p>
<p>(Drawn on a Samsung Galaxy Note tablet, background edited in on PC in PhotoScape.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sapps & Barkley, Gruff Oaktopus Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is an idea that's floated around my head since I got that combo of names in-game, and was _ridiculously charmed_.
> 
> (Drawn on a Samsung Galaxy Note tablet, background edited in on PC in PhotoScape.)


End file.
